This invention relates to an equipment support, such as a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier, and more particularly to a strap cushion for an equipment support configured to protect an item of equipment when it is secured to the support.
A vehicle-mounted equipment carrier, such as a bicycle rack configured for mounting to the rear of a vehicle, typically includes a support structure adapted to be secured to the vehicle and an equipment engagement arrangement for securing an item of equipment, such as a bicycle, to the support structure. In the case of a hatch-mounted or trunk-mounted rack, the support structure typically includes a frame arrangement that is may rest on the bumper and surface of the hatch or trunk, and that is secured to the vehicle via straps having hooks that are engaged with the edges of the hatch or trunk. An equipment support arrangement, such as a pair of arms or the like, extend rearwardly from the frame. An item of equipment, such as a bicycle, is engaged with the arms in a suspension-type manner. In the ease of a hitch-mounted rack, the support structure typically includes a bar engaged with the trailer hitch of the vehicle and a frame secured to the hitch-mounting bar. Various types of equipment engagement arrangements may be supported by the frame, such as arms that support the equipment in a suspension-type manner or a support arrangement that supports the item of equipment from below. In the case of a bicycle, the support arrangement may be engaged with the bicycle wheels and/or the from below. Equipment carriers, such as bicycle racks, of both types are well known.
In securing the item of equipment to the support structure, it is widely known to provide releasable equipment retainers, which in one form may be a series of straps or the like. Typically, the equipment carrier supports areas of the item of equipment at spaced-apart locations, and a strap is releasably secured about the supported area of the item of equipment to maintain it in position on the carrier. In the case of a bicycle, the retainer straps are typically wrapped about the bicycle frame components, the wheels, the pedal crank arms, etc. The straps must flexible so as to be capable of being wrapped around differently configured areas of the item of equipment, and must also be sufficiently strong to withstand forces experienced during transport. Typically, the straps are formed of a flexible thermoplastic material. Normally, the carrier includes an equipment support area having a saddle-type structure that supports the item of equipment. A strap located adjacent the equipment support area has a free end that extends from the equipment support area and that can be wrapped about the supported area of the item of equipment. The strap is typically releasably engaged with a retainer of some form, such as a buckle, a ratchet-type retainer, etc. In some cases, the strap may have a series of aligned openings, one of which may be engageable with a peg or the like to releasably secure the strap about the supported area of the item of equipment. Straps of this type are typically stretchable, which can be less than desirable in that it presents the potential for the equipment to become dislodged from the equipment support area in the event the equipment carrier is subjected to a violent jolt during use. Many straps, therefore, are constructed of a more rigid yet flexible material that does not stretch but which can be wrapped about the item of equipment to secure it in place. When a strap of this type is wrapped about an item of equipment, it presents the possibility to the underlying surface of the item of equipment may become scratched or marred during movement of the vehicle. In some cases, it has been known to provide a resilient, cushioning surface on the strap during manufacture. While this approach is satisfactory, it increases manufacturing complexity and therefore cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion arrangement for an equipment carrier retainer, such as a strap, which can be selectively placed on the carrier retainer when desired and removed when not needed. It is another object of the invention to provide such a cushion arrangement capable of accommodating equipment carrier retainers of different lengths. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cushion arrangement which is relatively simple in construction and operation, yet which provides a highly satisfactory cushioning feature when used.
In accordance with the present invention, a strap for an equipment retainer includes a first end opposite a second end and an inner surface opposite an outer surface. An engagement arrangement is configured to selectively releasably engage the first end of the strap to secure the strap about an item of equipment. A cushion member is selectively receivable over the strap between the first end and the second end and defines a cushioned inner surface that prevents damage to the item of equipment by the strap when the strap is engaged about the item of equipment. In one form, the cushion member includes a series of segments that are coupled to one another and are selectively expandable in an axial direction along a length of the strap, to provide an expandable and contractable adjustable length feature. The series of segments may each include a spacer member extending across a width of the inner surface; a bridge member extending across a width of an outer surface and coupled to opposing ends of the spacer member; and expandable and contractable connectors between adjacent segments to thereby couple the segments in a selectively expandable and contractable manner.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cushion for a strap includes a series of segments configured to be received over a length of the strap and configured to define an inner surface that prevents damage to a piece of equipment around which the strap is secured. One or more of the series of segments may be in the form of a spacer member that extends across a width of an inner surface of the strap; a bridge member that extends across a width of an outer surface of the strap and couples opposing ends of the spacer member to one another; and at least one expandable member secured to the at least one segment and coupled to an adjacent segment and configured to be selectively expanded and contracted to adjust a length of the cushion. The spacer member, bridge member and at least one expandable member may be integrally formed, and representatively may be constructed of a resilient cushioning material. The spacer member may be formed to define a pair of opposing ends connected to one another across the width of the inner surface by a pair of opposing sides. The bridge member may define a pair of laterally opposed sides connected to one another across the width of the outer surface by a connecting element. The bridge members of the plurality of segments may be arranged to define a tunnel that is configured to receive the strap therethrough for use in coupling the cushion to the strap.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of cushioning a strap for an equipment support includes the act of selectively inserting an end of the strap into and through a passage defined by a cushion member. The cushion member has an inside cushioning arrangement interposed between the strap and an item of equipment when the strap is tightened onto the item of equipment.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.
In describing the exemplary embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements where such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.